


We Should Talk

by httpsawesome



Series: Confessions [2]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Get Together, M/M, Sequel, Texting, other characters are briefly mentioned so i didnt tag them, they talk things out bc enjolras is an adult and needs to settle things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/httpsawesome/pseuds/httpsawesome
Summary: The morning after Enjolras drunkenly confesses he has a crush on Grantaire, these two boys talk things through to prevent things from getting awkward.“Hey.” Grantaire leaned on the wall, putting his weight on his shoulder.“Hey.” He put his hands by his side but that didn’t stop him from fiddling his fingers. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it and fiddled more.“We should probably talk inside.” He left the door wide open and walked inside. He didn’t look to see if he walked in but he did hear the door close softly behind him.





	We Should Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Hey how ya'll doing? This was fun to write and I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> All characters name when they text is what Grantaire has them saved to on his phone.   
> Comebeferre :) - Combeferre  
> Flower Boy - Jehan  
> Lovely Courf - Courfeyrac  
> My Bear Husband - Bahorel  
> RolyPolyJoly - Joly  
> My Pasta Wife - Musichetta   
> My Goth Wife - Eponine  
> Ginger Lover - Feuilly  
> Sunshine - Cosette

The party wasn’t meant to last long with everyone drinking their weight in eggnog and rum to drown their stress, but it was worth it. Jehan had the foresight to have air mattresses, lots of couches, and a comfy floor so no one was going to drive home drunk. Everyone was asleep before two am hit.

Grantaire didn’t stay the night, but instead drove home alone when the party was over. He said goodbye to everyone, hugging the people still awake (Combeferre woke up long enough to hug him back before dozing off again). Enjolras reached a point where he was nodding off every few minutes, but he was awake to be very sad that Grantaire was leaving.

“Call me in the morning?” He asked, pleadingly, and Grantaire could only say that he would try to remember.

Fuck, he doesn’t want to make that call in the morning. Best case scenario: Enjolras would have to explain that he didn’t know what he was feeling and his drunk mind supplemented that it was a crush. And then he will apologize for ‘putting him in that situation’ and now Grantaire is left pretending everything is fine but he’s dying.

He went to bed quickly but took forever to go to sleep. He kept thinking of what he will have to school his face expression into when he hears those words.

 

He woke up sometime after two in the afternoon still feeling tired. He would have slept more but his bladder was stabbing him and he noticed his phone was blinking at him, notifying him of notifications.

[9:18] **Combeferre :):** enjolras woke me up filled with panic and im blaming u

[9:30] **Flowerboy:** Good morning! did u make it home ok?

[10:10] **Lovely Courf:** godd my heda hurt calll enj

[10:30] **Apollo:** Hey! I hope you got home safe! Text me when you get up? No pressure or anything

[10:44] **Lovely Courf:** wake the fuck up

[11:00] **My Bear Husband:** how was the party? im going into work but I want deets

[11:12] **My Bear Husband:** cosette sent me a video r u and e a thing now? nice

[11:30] **RolyPolyJoly:** how did I miss u two getting being so cute together?! but im happy for u

[11:30] **My Pasta Wife:** daww

[11:30] **Comebferre :):** You should probably talk to Enjolras sometime soon

[11:30] **My Goth Wife:** u so fucking gay but congrats

[11:31] **Ginger Lover:** it looks like u have finally lived long enough to deal with drunk enjolras! lol but no srsly hes not usually so cuddly and u 2 r cute

[11:31] **RolyPolyJoly:** this is Bossuet, lost my phone in the snowman, but everyone is saying congrats so ill say it too. congrats my man.

[11:35] **Sunshine:** I didn’t mean to mass send the video of you and Enjolras together! Im so sorry! It was supposed to be of Marius and Courf!!!!

[11:36] **Sunshine:** I wasn’t going to let anyone see until you guys had a talk im so sorry!!!!

[1:30] **Apollo:** Have you woken up yet? Would you mind if I called you?

One missed call from **Apollo**

[1:35] **Apollo:** would it be in bad taste to visit you? I’m going to walk over. a bunch of us are worried about you so that’s my excuse.

[1:45] **Lovely Courf:** jesus fukcing Christ wake up already I cant handle this

 

 

Jesus, this is a mess.

He sends out one mass text to everyone in his contacts saying “Just woke up. Made it home safe. Love all u nerds” before dealing with everyone one on one.

[2:04] To **Sunshine:** its all cool girl no hard feelings I still <3 u. but forgiveness will come quicker if u send me the marius vid.

[2:05] To **Lovely Courf:** drink water and not coffee and eat something.

[2:05] To **Combeferre :):** srry about that but tbf u did sleep a lot so u had to wake up eventually

Before he could send a text to Enjolras saying that he doesn’t need to come over his there was a knock on his door, and he wasn’t stupid enough to assume it was a Jehovah’s Witness. He opened the door with minimal hesitation, which he considers a personal achievement and should get an award for.

Enjolras never brushed his hair between now and yesterday night, and it was tangled and probably knotty. He winced when the neighbor’s dog barked so he obviously had a headache. He was nervously chewing on his thumb nail. He was gorgeous.

Grantaire is acutely aware that his sleep shirt has food stains and his flannel pants were ratty and falling apart.

“Hey.” Grantaire leaned on the wall, putting his weight on his shoulder.

“Hey.” He put his hands by his side but that didn’t stop him from fiddling his fingers. He opened his mouth like he wanted to say something, but closed it and fiddled more.

“We should probably talk inside.” He left the door wide open and walked inside. He didn’t look to see if he walked in but he did hear the door close softly behind him.

The living room was cluttered, but clean. He shoved a canvas in the corner and there was canvas under it, but no painting started yet. He had a bunch of mementoes on his wall - finished paintings, framed photos, old boxing gloves, a fencing mask from years ago that doesn’t fit anymore. It’s all very telling.

“Have you had breakfast?” He walked into the kitchen.

“No, not yet.” Grantaire expected him to be looking at the walls to try and gather information on him, but when he looked at him, their eyes met. He hasn’t stopped looking at him since he got in.

“Do you like omelets?” He broke eye contact and got out a frying pan.

“Yeah.” He followed him into the kitchen but stood by the doorway. “I came to talk about last night.”

“I figured.” He brought out a carton of eggs, milk, and a mixing bowl. “I can listen and cook at the same time.”

There’s silence for a few seconds as he’s mixing the eggs and milk together. He looks up and sees Enjolras still standing in the same spot, chewing his nail again. “I think words are required if you really want to talk about what happened.”

“I was hoping you would start.” Enjolras says.

“Start with what, exactly? I’m not the one that planned for this to happen.” He started getting too heavy-handed with the milk, but he slowed down.

“But you have something to say about it!” He exclaimed. “I mean, I just put you in that situation - “

He involuntarily jerked and the bowl tipped over, spilling some eggs on the counter. He shielded his face, unable to know what he’s saying through it, and said “Fuck it, I’m making scrambled eggs.”

He hadn’t moved to clean up the mess, instead just side-stepped to turn one of the over burners on high and pour the egg mixture into a pan. He expected Enjolras to keep talking, but after a few seconds he saw him taking it upon himself to clean up the mess. He had a handful of paper towels and a stressed expression.

“Thanks.” Grantaire murmured quietly.

“No problem.” He repeated just as quietly. He threw away the towels and turned back to Grantaire, schooled his expression like he was delivering a speech he planned. “I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable - “

“You didn’t make me uncomfortable.” He interrupted, because if this was going to be a speech he wasn’t going to let him finish without saying his two-cents. That’s what he does best.

“Obviously I did.” He raised his eyebrows and put on a sardonic. “I don’t know who wouldn’t be uncomfortable when it’s revealed that someone drunkenly hangs on to them all night and tells them they’ve had a crush on them for who knows how long - “

“You didn’t tell any sort of time period of this crush.” Grantaire didn’t look at him, instead focusing on the eggs on the stove.

He paused. “Courfeyrac told me that you probably don’t believe me.”

 “It’s hard to believe.” He took the frying pan off of the stove. “Can you get two plates out? It’s the cabinet above the sink, right side.”

He did. Grantaire separated equal amounts of eggs on each plate he turned around to put the frying pan back on the stove. When he turned back Enjolras had put the plates on the counter and was now empty handed. When Grantaire reached for a plate Enjolras caught his hand to stop him.

They were cooler than his, like they’ve been cold for a while and only just started to warm up. Grantaire looked up into his face, and Enjolras placed his other hand on his cheek, gently. Barely making contact.

“If this makes you uncomfortable then tell me to stop.” Enjolras had really blue eyes. They were really pretty, especially when they’re steely and full of focus.

Grantaire said nothing.

“I don’t know how long I’ve had a crush on you - I’ve never been good at identifying my emotions and it wasn’t like one day things were different. We still argued in the meetings all the time, and we hung out with our friends, but I noticed things that our friends did. I was listening to Bahorel talk about sparing with you and I didn’t even know that you boxed. Feuilly hung out afterwards for one meeting and talked with you about paint and I realized I didn’t know that you were an artist.”

“I wouldn’t go so far to call myself an artist.” Grantaire smirked, self-deprecating. He said it mostly to distract himself by how much he wants this to end with a kiss.

“The point is,” Enjolras says, and holy shit _he’s still talking._ “It was more like a realization of how much I don’t know about you, and how badly I wanted to learn everything I could without seeming weird.” He looked like he was going to say even more things but Grantaire got impatient, so he leaned on the tips of his toes to kiss him himself.

He’s so glad he remembered to brush his teeth this morning.

Enjolras didn’t take long to kiss back, only a little bit surprised, and it was sweet. It was more than just a peck, and very obviously their first kiss. They moved together in a way that they were constantly changing to be more comfortable with each other. Grantaire leaned back on the flat of his feet when it started to hurt, but Enjolras craned his neck to move forward. He moved his hand on his cheek to the back of his neck. Grantaire moved one of his hands to Enjolras’ waist. The uncertainty of everything, the way that they were getting used to be so close, made the kiss more amazing for Grantaire.

Enjolras broke apart first, with the crane in his neck combined with a headache was too much at one time, Grantaire said “Now you know another thing about me. I’m an amazing kisser.”

Enjolras let out a snort laugh which was _adorable_ and said “I think the eggs may be cold.”

“Screw the eggs, you have a crush on me. They can wait.” Enjolras laughed again and Grantaire reached up for another kiss.

 

Eventually Grantaire checked his phone for messages again.

[2:08] **Sunshine** sent a video

[2:17] **Lovely Courf:**. . . ill stop making fun of u for the cuddling if u dont make fun of me for grinding on marius during noel

[2:20] **Comebferre :):** is Enjolras still with you? He’s turned off his phone. I assume the talk ended well if he’s not texting me.

Grantaire (with an okay from Enjolras) sent out a mass text saying “hey nerds guess whos FUCKING DATING now”.

He also changed the contact name of Enjolras from Apollo to Doll, but he did that without telling him.


End file.
